happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakalakadaka
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Capitol of the Democratic Worker's Republic of Durkadurkastan |- ! Country | } |- ! Faction | } |- ! Named For | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Mayor | } |- ! Law Enforcement | } |- ! Public Transit | } |- ! Founded | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Bakalakadaka is a "city" in Durkadurkastan that serves as the capital of the country and the seat of the ruling Durkadurkastan Liberation Council. Since the start of the Durkadurkastani Civil War the city had been the base of power for the Nationalists, and following massive bombing raids by the Grimshire Socialist Republic was taken by them on June 21st, 2018, was almost totally destroyed. A massive reconstruction effort has been launched by the new communist government to build Bakalakadaka into a real city. History Bakalakadaka is an NPC village located on the southern coast of Durkadurkastan. The town was never built up during it's existence, and was utterly unremarkable until the 2014 Conference of Bakalakadaka, when the nation of Durkadurkastan was declared and the Junta established from a new alliance of the tribes of Durkadurkastan. The Junta would continue to use the village as their capital up to the end of the Durkadurkastan War, when the Durkadurkastani Army collapsed following a spirited defense in the First Battle of Bakalakadaka. Under the Occupation During the Occupation of Durkadurkastan Bakalakadaka was the headquarters of the Happy Nation led Army of Occupation. A compound was built just to the west of the city, and a monorail was built to connect it with Fort Bakalakadurk. The town was left as it was following the battle, with the HNN Hmielewski and it's support group anchored offshore until the conclusion of the occupation in late 2017. Civil War Following the end of the occupation, the Junta quickly reformed in Bakalakadaka, and sent troops to reaffirm their hold over the rest of the country. This would be a major failure, as they were repulsed by the Islamists at Fort Bakalakadurk and by the Royalists at Stuhldurka, and soon after found Bakalakadaka itself under siege by the Royalists in the Second Battle of Bakalakadaka. Following victory in this engagement, a stalemate settled in between the Nationalists and the Royalists, and the situation only began to look bad again in mid 2018, as the Islamists launched a surprise offensive in the west, with the Battle of Bajkabala resulting in a route for the Nationalists and the disintegration of their military. This prompted the Grimshire People's Army to enter Durkadurkastan, and they had taken Bakalakadaka by late afternoon, following a massive bombing raid that utterly destroyed Bakalakadaka. The GPA declared the Durkadurkastan Liberation Council from the ruins of the old capital later that day. Under the Communists The Durkadurkastan Liberation Front declared the Democratic Worker's Republic of Durkadurkastan from Bakalakadaka on July 3rd, 2018, with the Grimshire controled DLC turning over control of the country to them. The DLF began a massive program of taking members of the old nomadic bands and forcing them into a socialist slave labor project to build Bakalakadaka into a true city. Category:Durkadurkastan Category:Bakalakadaka Category:Capitals Category:Cities